La caza
by NayruOne
Summary: Porque como para todo hay una primera vez, para ser vegetariano también. JxA


_Para el reto __"A César lo que es del César" del foro __"El lobo, la oveja y el león"._

_

* * *

_

**La caza**

**

* * *

**.**  
**

Las sombras se desplazaban por el bosque, atravesando ríos, recorriendo montañas y sorteando toda clase de obstáculos con tal de llegar a su destino.

Apenas habían pasado un par de meses desde que se vieron por primera vez cara a cara, en una pequeña cafetería donde ella esperaba pacientemente por él.

Todavía Jasper seguía preguntándose porque había decidido seguir a la pequeña vampira sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ya que no era algo lógico en una persona tan analítica como él dejarse llevar por el instinto, pero es que ella hizo aflorar en él cientos de sensaciones que no había conocido hasta ese momento.

De repente, la vampira se detuvo en seco, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Alice, ¿qué ves? —en estos dos meses, Jasper había logrado identificar las reacciones que tenía su compañera cuando una de sus extrañas visiones cruzaba su cabeza.

—Han cambiado de rumbo…—susurró Alice—Ya no están ahí…

— ¿Los Cullen? —inquirió Jasper.

—Ajá—asintió la chica mientras que volvía a reconducir su mirada a los ojos de su compañero—Se han marchado a otro sitio así que tendremos que recomenzar la búsqueda en otra parte…—explicó ella con cierta desilusión en su voz.

Él simplemente se limitó a coger la mano de Alice y a seguir corriendo, poniendo un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas.

Viajaron sin detenerse durante días, hasta que la falta de caza les obligó a hacer un alto en el camino para reponer fuerzas.

—Una manada de osos…—murmuró Alice—… por allí—dijo mientras que señalaba con la cabeza al interior del bosque.

—Alice… no se sí pueda hacerlo…—murmuró Jasper, mirando a su compañera a los ojos. El iris de color rojizo que tenía el rubio lo delataba. Aún no había sido capaz de abandonar su antigua dieta para adaptarse a su futura nueva vida con los vampiros de las visiones de Alice.

—Si puedes. Yo confió en ti.

Entonces, un gran rugido se escuchó en todo el bosque, propagándose en forma de un eco que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Pero no a dos vampiros.

Jasper inspiró fuertemente, dejando que el olor de la sangre de los animales inundara sus fosas nasales, activando todos sus instintos depredadores. Echó a correr hacia el interior del bosque, seguido en un principio por Alice, pero rápidamente la dejó atrás.

No tardó demasiado en dar con la manada de osos de la que había hablado la vampira, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó hacia el que parecía ser el macho Alfa.

El resto de los osos huyeron despavoridos al ver como su líder era atacado, por lo que en cuestión de segundos, Jasper se quedó completamente solo frente al oso.

Animal y vampiro comenzaron a andar en círculos, fintándose entre ellos, tratando de leer el siguiente movimiento que podría hacer su rival, para poder anticiparse y contraatacar.

El oso lanzó un zarpazo hacia Jasper, pero este logró esquivarlo con bastante facilidad, aunque el animal consiguió alcanzar la tela de la camisa del vampiro con las garras, por lo que la prenda cayó al suelo echa jirones.

—A Alice no le va a gustar eso…—murmuró Jasper con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Y casi sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, el rubio corrió hacia un árbol cercano, trepó rápidamente por el tronco hasta llegar a la rama más alta y una vez arriba se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, derribando al oso al aterrizar.

El animal emitió un gran gruñido al golpearse contra el suelo, pero lo que ese oso no sabía es que ya no volvería a levantarse, porque Jasper clavó sus colmillos en su piel y comenzó a succionar con ansia la sangre caliente, mientras que una pequeña gota del líquido rojizo resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, dejando un rastro por su cuello y su pecho desnudo.

Alice corría por el bosque, tratando de localizar a su compañero, al que había perdido de vista durante la caza.

Ella había podido satisfacer su sed con uno de los osos que habían huido por el ataque de Jasper, por lo que pudo deducir que si se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía el oso, hallaría al vampiro rubio.

No tardó demasiado en reconocer el olor de Jasper, por lo que Alice dejó de correr y se limitó a caminar, abriéndose paso entre la vegetación hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

Lo primero en lo que se fijaron sus ojos fue en el cadáver del gran oso que yacía en el suelo, al lado de Jasper, que la observaba fijamente.

Alice fue subiendo su mirada lentamente, empezando por sus piernas, pasando por su escultural torso desnudo y acabando en su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la vampira al comprobar que el color de los ojos de Jasper había abandonado su tono rojizo habitual para pasar a ser de un color amarillo dorado oscuro.

Ambos caminaron el uno hacia el otro, deteniéndose en seco cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Entonces, Alice se percató de la pequeña gota de sangre que comenzaba a bajar por el pecho de Jasper, delineando sus músculos. Debido a la diferencia de altura entre ellos, la vampira no tuvo que agacharse demasiado para capturar la gota con la lengua.

Fue lamiendo todo el recorrido que había realizado la gota, pasando por su garganta, subiendo por su barbilla y deteniéndose justo en la comisura de los labios del rubio, que no había movido ni un solo músculo.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo—murmuró Alice mientras que miraba fijamente los ojos dorados de Jasper—Estaba segura de que lo conseguirías.

El rubio se giró durante algunos segundos, observando el cadáver del oso que yacía a unos metros de ellos. Cuando volvió a ver a Alice, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornaba su rostro. Por una vez en bastante tiempo, podía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.

Entonces, sin decir nada aún, agarró a la pequeña vampira por la cintura, elevándola algunos centímetros del suelo para poner sus rostros a la misma altura, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

—Gracias—murmuró Jasper.

Y poco a poco, el rubio fue acercando su rostro al de Alice, hasta fundirse en un tierno beso. Ella lo correspondió en todo momento, enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, mientras que sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra.

Después de varios segundos, Jasper fue el encargado de romper el beso, separándose lentamente.

—Los Cullen nos esperan—dijo el rubio mientras que dejaba a Alice de nuevo en el suelo— ¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Y ella le tendió la mano, exactamente como la primera vez que se vieron, y él la agarró sin dudarlo.

Y ellos siguieron con su camino en busca de su nuevo destino.

.

* * *

_Agredicimientos, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte... ya saben... xD_

.


End file.
